(Pirate101) Sky Sailing: Book 1: A Pirate's Life for Me!
by Lego123
Summary: In the 1st book of the Sky Sailing saga: Blake, an orphaned teen gets captured by the Clockwork Armada and when he escapes, he becomes a pirate.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Becoming A Pirate

I was sitting in my cell on _The Erebus_, an Armada ship controlled by Deacon. I was in Sivella Academy when it all started:

" Come on Blake!" said Kobe Yojimbo, my roommate and friend "Coming!" I shouted back. We exited our dorm that night, September 29, 1754, to go to a resistance meeting against the Armada. As we walked, a Clockwork Armada officer stopped us "You two are out past curfew, what is your reason for being out?" " Um, we're going to a friend's dorm to study," I lied. "Where is your hall pass?". I didn't have one, so I said nothing. "Comply or be terminated." The officer said. Without thinking, Kobe drew out his Katana blades from MooShu and started dueling. "Assistance required to terminate attackers." The robot soldier said. In a minute 100s of Armada Clockworks came to assist the Trooper that was now dead. "Why did you terminate our Comrade?" A trooper said. I took out my sword and attacked troopers. We killed about 5 before they defeated us. Deacon, the Armada's Spymaster, took us to his ship, _The Erebus _for transport out of Valencia where we would disrupt the "Grand Design".

_The Erebus _was in Skull Island Skyway, a pirate haven, today. " Ah, I miss Mooshu, my friend" Kobe said from the cell across the hall from me. "What's it like in Mooshu?" I asked. "It's a beautiful land with lush farmland and pink cherry blossom trees. I have never been to Skull Island." "Well, It's a tropical island chain that is mostly controlled by Marleybone and Monquista in the North and by Pirates in the South," I said. " I would not want to be in the South" " This area is in the South, Kobe." Kobe looked out his window, " I see many pirate ships" he said.

Just then a great jolt hit _The Erebus_, "I think one is attacking us right now," I said. I noticed the flag on the ship: "Oh, my! It's the _Flying Sloth, _Boochbeard's ship!" "Who is this Boochbeard?" Kobe asked. "Only Skull Island's most legendary pirate, he'll save us!" There was a creak of the door to the deck and Boochbeard and his Monquistan- Polarian friend, Mr. Gandry, entered the hold. " Check the prisoners, monkey," Boochbeard said. "I'm on it" he replied in a thick Polarian accent. " Is this the prisoner we're looking for?" Mr. Gandry said, looking at me. "I don't know," I said. "What's you're name lad?" Boochbeard asked. "My name is Blake West, Son of Cpt. James West and Sarah Phillips." I told you, he's the one,"said Gandry. "The only one to stop the 'Grand Design' is you." "What is that? Deacon mentioned it when I got captured." "All we know is that it's the Armada's plan to destroy the Spiral! How'd ye parents die?" "By a squid attack." "Ah, those are very common." " Where were ye raised, lad?" "In Port Regal, with John and Elizabeth Proctor" "What kind of weapon do you prefer?" " I'd like the double handed sword." "Ah, you're a Buccaneer! Gandry, unlock the cage, it's time to bust him out!"

After a good yank, Gandry said: "Oh, no! The Bulkhead's bent! Now what are we supposed to do!?" Just then, the back wall of my cell crumbled. "Look, that panel's broke free! Walk around back to us!" Boochbeard said. I walked around the halls with my sword back to The Pirates. "Ok, Pirate, It's time to go." I saw Kobe frown. " First, can we bring him along? He's my friend" "Sure" I unlocked Kobe's cell and walked onto the deck of _The Erebus._

On the deck, Deacon was waiting. "Boochbeard? Here to steal my prize, you ruffian?" His _Prize_ ? What's that supposed to mean. "I won't let you escape me! Guards!"

Some Armada Angels came out, 3 of them, in total. I attacked one to half-kill her. Then it was her turn… She hit me with a slice/shoot combo. Then: "you _DARE _hurt my friend? You will pay!" Kobe said as he joined. I finished off the 1st angel and Kobe nearly killed the 2nd one. We dodged all their attacks and finished them off with critical hits. "Okay, you win this time, _Pirate_. Enjoy your freedom…. While it lasts!

Boochbeard sailed us to Skull Island, the Pirate Capitol, to talk to Captain Avery, who could help us. The sun set as I found my old house (I still had the key after this whole time).I went into the old house with Kobe and slept all night.


	2. Chapter 1: Skull Island Skullduggery

Ch 1: Skull Island Skullduggery

The next day, Me and Kobe awoke in my old house in the hills of Skull Island. There was no food, for the house has been abandoned for 7 years. We decided to talk to Captain Avery in Skull Island Town's Fort, as Boochbeard told us to do. We walked down the Mountain path that went through thick vegetation. Yet, it was a good way to hide the large house in a place where many Pirates would be. We walked to the Fort and entered the office. "On the run from the Armada, you say? Well, I don't run a charity here. If you want me to hide you, you'll have to work for it," Avery said. "What'll I have to to do?" I asked. "A pirate named Fin stole my Jade Amulet. He also roused the Troggies. Now they're bombarding us! If you can stop the Troggy bombardment and retrieve my Jade Amulet, I'll give you a ship. Pirate's honor!" "Won't be long before you double-cross us.." I muttered as we left the office.

Me and Kobe went to the West Bastion. "Aye, ye were sent by Avery? Good, we need more help with the Troggy attack. Cross the bridge to find Bonnie Anne."

We crossed the bridge to Skull Mountain. We searched the jungle and I found a lady fox. We asked her: "can you help us find Bonnie Anne?"

" _I'm _Bonnie Anne!" The fox said.

"What did the fox say?" Kobe asked from the other side of a bush.

"Kobe, I found Bonnie Anne," I said. Kobe then walked to me and Bonnie.

"Avery sent ye?"

"Yes, he did. He wanted us to find Fin"

"Good, Fin riled up the Troggies till' they're mad as badgers! The slimy devils raided us last night, took half our powder stores, now they're flinging it back at the town! Go lower their numbers a bit and I'll help ye find Fin. Report to Lt. Smollet after." We walked to the Troggy village of tree huts and ropes. "Disgusting, slimy frogs all over! Let's fight 'em!" The 2 of us got in a battle and the Troggies kept coming! They managed to imprison us in wood cages hanging from trees. "Oh, crap! Now we're captured by savages," I said.

Kobe said: "imprisoned again?! Destiny must not be on our side!" "Wait, Kobe, they didn't take our swords!" We started to saw at the thick wood, but it was _very_ slow progress we made. "Ug, Blake, this will take _HOURS_ to break free!"

Just then, another pirate was below us. "Hey! Up 'ere!" we shouted.

"Oh, you're trapped! I can help." The young pirate used a staff to make the wood break. We then fell about 50 feet into a stream. "Sorry about that!"

"Thanks for the rescue. My name's Blake West and this is my firstmate, Kobe Yojimbo."

"Wait, your parents were legendary! Too bad they died. My parents died too!"

"Really?"

" Yeah… Anywho, I'm Matthew Collins. This is Kan Po, my firstmate. We're looking for my sister, Misty, and Egg Shen."

"Matthew, I'm sorry. I didn't see them."

"Well, we can keep looking. Maybe the Troggies know?"

"They don't speak our language."

"Guys, I know a little bit of Trogg." Kobe and Kan said.

" Kobe, you can go with Matthew and Kan to find Misty. I'll go report back to Bonnie Anne," I said

"Blake, I can come with you! I know the way!" Matthew said.

"Ok Matt, you can come with me."

As me and Matthew walked though the jungle, we told our stories. Matthew grew up in the hot sun of Krokotopia, where he learned magic and got a darker skin tone. He learned my story too. "So how'd you're parents die?" Matt asked.

"Well, I don't like talking 'bout the subject, but you're a friend. My parents died in a Sky Squid attack in Aquila."

"Oh, were they eaten? Or were they crushed by the tentacles of the beastie?!"

"Not exactly sure about that one, chap," I said laughing. "But I do know that one shipmate survived the attack."

"Who did?"

"I don't know, mate. But they're probably dead from being lost in the skyway!"

"Blake, my mum and pop died from the accursed Clockwork Armada! They were noble Resistance members, though"

"Aye, the Resistance is noble indeed, mate," I said as we came back to Bonnie Anne and Lt. Smollet.

"Thanks for the help!" Smollet said

" Blake, I said I'd help ye find Fin, an' I'm a girl o' me word! Do ye have room for another on your crew captain?"

We welcomed Bonnie Anne onto the crew. We were then given orders to map out the slingshots. I went to the east side of the jungle and Matthew,West Side. Bonnie stayed with Smollet.

I marked 7 different slingshots on my map

I came back to the post, but Matthew had yet to return.

" Hmmm, I would think our friends would've returned by now. Let's search the West Side!" Bonnie said.

Me and Bonnie found a small path leading deep into the thick jungle. We followed the path and came to a clearing in the Cloud Forest of the high elevations. We could see the whole of Skull Island from there! The clearing had a small wooden fort with 10 slingshots! They were the main source of Skull Island Fort's troubles. It was deep in the rainforest and there was a shroud of mist around. A light drizzle of rain started to fall in the humid, foggy afternoon. We snuck around the clearing and found our friends in the bushes.

" Hey guys!" I said

"Hello, Blake!" Matthew said. "I found Kobe and Kan Po."

"We discovered that Misty is in the Skull Cave!" Kobe explained

"We mapped all the other slingshots, but this fortress will have to be blown up. The fort could _NEVER_ find this!" Matthew told us.

"Dragonflies, I have a plan." Kan Po said

"Wait, you talk?" I asked

"Yes, dragonfly, I do! Anyways, the fort is only 6 feet high and is crescent shaped. The fog will allow us to sneak around and place explosive barrels. Bonnie can shoot it with her gun and blow the place off the map!"

" Good plan, Kan!" Me and Matthew said simultaneously, "But the rain would make the powder wet making it less flammable."

"Again, dragonfly , the powder is in a barrel! It is safe. Don't you have a brain?"

"Hey, don't talk to my friend that way!" Kobe shouted

"Kobe, you git! The Troggies will find us!" Bonnie whispered

"Ooops, I am sorry."

As we turned around to execute the _genius_ plan planned by _Kan Po, _Troggies had found us! We sliced, diced, and chopped the Troggies as silently as we could.

"Dragonfly, you may be rude and have a lack of common sense, but you are good with the blade!" Kan Po said.

"_Thanks, _Kan" I said sarcastically. Kan must've thought I was serious.

The fog was getting thick and the rain heavier. It allowed us to walk in without any Troggies seeing us. We found the barrels. Kan Po and Kobe went to place the barrels, Matthew was sprinkling Greek Fire powder that will catch fire when Bonnie shoots it. Bonnie went with me attacking Troggies outside the fort. We all met at the edge of the clearing.

"Okay guys. I can barely see the fort in this fog but I can see it enough to aim it." Bonnie said.

"Aim," I said as she aimed. "And, FIRE!" Bonnie shot an electrical burst through the canopy. We couldn't see it for a few seconds because of the fog. A few seconds later, it hit the fort setting the clearing into a blazing inferno, killing all Troggies within a 50 foot radius! The Sun was setting as we all retuned to the post.

"Ah. You're all back safely," Smollet said. "I was beginning to get worried! Do you have the maps?" We handed the Lieutenant our maps.

"There was a secret Troggy fort that we blew up in the high Cloud Forest! We knew that the Fort couldn't be hit by cannons, for it was too high and hidden, so we set it to blazes!" Matthew explained.

"Great job guys, you stopped the Troggy bombardment, but Captain Avery still needs his bauble back!"

"Where can we find Fin, sir?" I asked with respect.

"Well lads, and lass, I sent 2 of my best scouts, Livsey and Shepherd, up the trail. You can probably still find them!

"Thanks! We shall be going now!"

"Would you like to stay with us to eat supper?"

I just realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since yesterday on the Armada Ship!

"Yes!" all 5 of us said.

We sat around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating fruit and ham. The best story of the evening was the story of the late Governor Shrewsbury haunting Port Regal to this day and the skeletal Monkeys and Carnivorous Plants in the cursed Diablo Cut in Monquista. We decided to stay for the night at the camp

Matthew Collins' point of view

At sunrise the next day we all were eating breakfast with the other volunteer military troops. All of a sudden, I noticed that Blake was missing! "Kobe, where is Blake?"

"Matthew, He took a midnight walk and never came back!" Kobe said

"The Troggy devils probably took 'm," Bonnie suggested. "There's a low chance, if any, to save him."

"He might be with my sister! We need to find the Skull Cave."

The 4 of us walked West towards a large Skull shaped rock.

"This _Must_ be the Skull Cave. Fin is probably inside, as well as Blake and Misty!" Kobe said.

A little frog walked up to us. "Why 'ello there! I'm Ensign Livsey, a scout."

"Ah, yes, we know about you!" I said "Where can we find Fin, as well as any prisoners inside this cave?"

"The prisoners," Livsey continued, "Were 2 pirates. One was a girl, and another was a boy. They were taken inside the Temple of Gloom inside he cave. That is also where Fin is. You can start a distraction while I sneak around looking for clues about which area!"

We then started attacking Cutthroats

Misty Collins' Point of View:

I woke up and saw that someone new was in the cell next to me in the Cutthroat prison. It was a boy of about 16 years. He looked very hurt and was still asleep. So, I decided to send a little Rouse Bird into his cell to heal him. He soon woke up. "How did I heal so quickly?" He asked himself, puzzled.

"I healed you," I told him.

"Thanks!" He said, "by the way, I'm Blake West."

"No way, Blake! You're the son of the most legendary pirate captains!"

"Well, too bad they're dead now."

"Oh, that's awful! Well, I'm Misty Collins"

"Hey, I know your brother, Matthew! He's been looking for you!"

"Yeah, we were looking for the Jade Amulet. Ironically, were trapped in the same room as it!"

Matthew Collins' point of view:

After defeating some Cutthroats, we returned to Ensign Livsey:

"Good job! During your diversion, I found this note:

_Bring all prisoners to the Throne Room. I will deal with them, Personally... Love, Fin Dorsal_

My partner, Sargeant Shepherd, is outside that room!"

We then entered the Skull Cave. We cleared the vines blocking the Temple Entrance. The interior of the Temple of Gloom was flooded.

"This temple is crawling with Cutthroats and Crockagators!" Bonnie warned, "stay to the walls to avoid a fight!"

We then waded along the walls and made it to Shepherd. "How do we get in?" I asked.

"That's what this is for!" He said as he showed me a raft. " It will fit all of us. I'll help ye defeat Fin!"

We then rowed on the raft across the deep, rough water and opened the door to the Throne Room...

Blake West's Point of view:

Fin Dorsal and his henchmen were harnessing energy from the Amulet for something. Just then the door opened and Matthew, Kobe, Bonnie, Kan and a Dog Pirate came in. "Matthew! Help us!" Misty shouted.

While the others were fighting the sharks, Matthew used a spell that rusted the bars on our cells, making them weak. The bars crumbled and I ran out with Misty. "Thanks, mate!" I said to Matthew.

"No problem, Blake!" he said back.

I grabbed my sword and Misty grabbed hers and joined the battle! Soon the water was red from the blood of our foes. " I'll go back and report to Lt. Smollet, you bring the amulet back to Avery," said the dog pirate who was apparently Sargeant Shepherd according to Matthew. I took the Jade Amulet and walked with the others, laughing all the way back to the Fort.


	3. Chapter 2: Unfinished Buisness

Chapter 2: Unfinished Business

As we returned to Skull Island Fort, we entered Avery's office. "Here's your stupid Amulet. Now, where's that ship?"

"Hello, Blake! I see you found my lowliest slaves. And my Jade Amulet, of course, you found."

"Whoa, hold up. Matthew and Misty are _slaves_?"

"Yes, of course! I _bought _them from Krokotopia. That's how they came to Skull Island. Anyways, the ship? Here it is. It's your parents' ship. It's in their will that you get the ship when you turn 16."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Come back later, for I have something to tell you!" Avery said

"Hey, I thought that since you're new in town, you might need a place to stay. Would you like to stay at my shack?" Matthew asked me as we left the office.

"No, thanks, mate." I said trying not to be rude. "I already have my parents' old house. Would you like to come?"

"Why thank you, good sir!" Matthew said, trying to sound upper class.

" Follow me mates!" I said as Misty and Matthew followed me up the secret trail to our house on the rugged north side of the isle.

"Wow! This place _is _hidden!" Misty admired the little grove our house was in. All the lush plants and the pond with waterfall really made the scene spectacular.

"You guys can go unpack inside. I'm going to the garden."

I walked to the overgrown garden where I cut the weeds and excess leaves while picking lots of tropical fruit and vegetables.

I walked inside the house with fresh food. We all had a lunch of Scarakeet and fresh fruit with yum to drink. It was festive because it was Thanksgiving. I went back to Avery. "How do you like your ship?" he asked me.

"It is fine," trying to sound unpleased when I was full of joy

"Well, happy Holidays! Listen, let me tell you a story of treasure, which every pirate adores!

Captain Gunn was a legend of the Skyways!

Feared by Pirates and Princes from Marleybone to Monquista, Gunn was successful.

Gunn sailed to MooShu, mystical land of Ninja Pigs and Samoorai. There he made an amazing discovery: Yum Yum fruit! It can cure disease, increase strength and even restore youth! Gunn stole loads of the stuff, though the Mooshu Emperor holds Yum Yum sacred. Gun sold the Yum Yum in many forms: Yum Cake, Yum Pudding, Yum Bread. But his real success was when he juiced it. He called it: "Yum"

Pirates went CRAZY for Yum, and everyone else did too! He even trademarked the song. Every time someone said: "Yo ho ho and a bottle of Yum!" crafty old Gunn made a penny!

When Captain Gunn retired, he was the richest pirate in history! He made a will leading too his treasure. It hasn't been found until recently….

"Blake, I can get you on the crew of the captain that has the will. Go to Mordekai in the Buccaneer's den in the plaza below. He is your trainer! He also can help you find the person you need! When you find the loot, bring me back the chalice wrapped in sailcloth, the rest of it is yours!"

"Thank you Avery!" I said to him, realizing how nice he really is. I exited his office and walked down to the Plaza. I found a building with the Buccaneer symbol on it. " This is it." I entered the building.

I noticed many training dummies in the Buccaneer's Den. I also noticed a tall Hammerhead shark who was holding class. " Come over mate!" he said to me. "You look like a potential Buccaneer. Would you like to join my class?"

" Sure!"

Today in class we learned a spell that allowed us to strengthen ourselves and allies around us. After the class, I asked Mordekai: "Where can I find Barnabus?"

"He's usually at the Kraken Skulls Tavern. Ask the barkeep."

"Thanks, master." I said back and bowed as they do in MooShu

I left the fort and went to Skull Island Town below. I saw the tavern and found the barkeep. "Hey! Where's Barnabus?"

"The treasure hunters are in the cellar, meetin' in private!"

"Thanks!"

I opened the trap door and climbed down the ladder. Barnabus was arguing with an old rat. " I have the will! I'm the leader! I will at least let you steer my ship."

" So I'm to be naught more than a lowly pilot, eh?"

"That is correct."

"Barnabus, you've got it all wrong!" I said "you can trust me with the will!"

Ratbeard snatched the will and ran out, shoving me against the wall. I was able to fight the other rats with Barnabus. Barnabus was a large sloth with a lot of power. We defeated the Wharf Rats easily.

"Hey captain. Thanks for saving my life! I will join you!"

"Thanks, Barnabus, for the help!"

"No problem, sir"

The 2 of us went up to the Pub for a frosty glass of Yum on the warm, fall day (for we are in a tropical word). We discussed our lives and how Barnabus lost his memory, for he was the sole survivor of the _Pequod _crash in Scrimshaw.

Just then, everyone else came in the tavern to restock the Yum barrels from the house. "Hey, Blake! Who's this mammoth?" Bonnie asked

"I'm a Sloth, not a mammoth! There's a distinct difference, y'know!"

"His name's Barnabus. He will be joining our group to look for Gunn's Gold!" I then told them all the story of what happened after I left.

The 7 of us went to the docks and I unbottled the _Rocky Dolphin, _a frigate from Marleybone. My parents set her aside for me. I remembered how to sail for I was steering ships since I was 10. Mr. Proctor, my guardian taught me how. I sailed the ship to Blood Shoals, because all know that's where Ratbeard's hideout is.

As we docked the _Rocky Dolphin_, I noticed that Blood Shoals had really gone downhill. The shacks were in worse condition than before and the townsfolk had gotten significantly poorer. "Look, captain! Lot's of footprints go in that cave, but not back out.." Bonnie said

"Prepare for a battle!" Kobe said.

We entered the cave and went into Ratbeard's hideout chamber. We were surprised to see the ghosts of the crew.

"Come 'ere and here my tale of woe" one of the ghosts said.

I walked up to him and said: "What happened here?"

"My name's Lasko. Ratbeard betrayed me and my shipmates: Manny, Moe and Jack! Ratbeard said: 'We's got the will! Let's celebrate!' So, after he got the will and fled you, we came back here and Ratbeard snuck poison in our Yum! He left not 5 minutes ago!"

" I'm sorry that thieving rat betrayed you guys," Matthew said.

"Where is Ratbeard going now?" Barnabus asked.

"I don't know, mates. But I _can_ tell you who _might_ know where he is!" Lasko said.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked.

"I can tell you, but can ye help me shipmates? Ye can grant me eternal rest by stopping Ratbeard, but the same won't go for Manny, Moe and Jack."

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "We'll help them too. But not now, for it is getting late."

"Thank ye, Blake." Lasko said as we exited the cave.

The _Rocky Dolphin _had different rooms for us to sleep in. We had a dinner of Teriyaki Batacuda cooked by Kobe Yojimbo and Barnabus' family salad.

"Blake, I sense visions that I'm needed urgently at Vadima's lair!" Matthew said urgently. Matthew used a port back to Skull Island Fort. Misty was also needed at The Commodore's Office, so she went with her brother. "I'll see you all later!" I said as they went through the portal…


End file.
